Girls are Soft and Squishy
by Pokapi
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, that isn't the plot of the story. I want you to join Miku and Rin as they face terrible heart break, while also remembering the beautiful love they once shared.
1. Goodbye

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

_Ding-Dong! _The doorbell rang. _Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_ The ringing sound began to repeat itself faster and faster. Groaning, Len lifted himself off the couch and pushed himself to the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" He mumbled to himself, assuming that the person on the other side would be able to hear him.

Instantly after the door opened, somebody flew into Len's arms. His eyes winded slightly in shock. The skinny girl's weeps of sorrow filling his home. Very concerned, Len wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her comfort.

"Rin, why…?" His voice drifted off.

Shaking her head, tears began to steam down Rin's cheeks even quicker than before. "She broke up with me…!" She explained. "Miku broke up with me…"

Len didn't like seeing Rin like this. Who would be able to stand watching their best friend bawling their eyes out? He embraced her tighter, in hopes that maybe it would relieve her mental discomfort. "How? Why? Rin… what happened?" He asked, trying to eliminate some of his curiosity and confusion.

Rin gasped for air, her breaths becoming shaken. "We got in a…- in a fight."

"A fight about what?"

Once again, Rin shook her head. "I-I don't know… everything. Jealousy… not loving each other…" she broke down in another attack of endless tears, unable to finish her sentence.

For the rest of the night, Rin continued to cry, dying for this unbearable feeling of heart break to disappear. But still, Len had to wonder: _"How did the two of them end up like this?" _


	2. Gloating

**Goodbye**

_**Gloating**_

* * *

_As if by instinct, Miku sighed at Kaito's pathetic remark. "Kaito, I don't mean to brag but my girlfriend is a sexy beast." She smirked. Her six other guy friends "oooh"ed at Miku's comment, as if signifying that Kaito just got told._

_Kaito raised an eye brow. "I'm sorry, Miku, but it doesn't really count for you, considering you're a lesbian." His six guy friends "oooh"ed at Kaito's reply, because they all knew it was true._

_Shrugging, Miku admitted defeat. "But, at least I can get a woman, unlike some blue haired freak I know." Her friends "oooh"ed at Miku's putdown, letting the world know that she had won the battle._

* * *

**Note: I wanted to add Rin into this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to word it correctly without making me sound like a noobish writer. Eh, hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	3. Irritating

_**Goodbye | **__**Gloating**_

_**Irritating**_

* * *

"Would it kill either of you to listen to me for just a second?" Miku groaned, as she tried to interrupt the video game of Kaito Shion and her older brother Mikuo.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes." Mikuo answered bluntly.

Crossing her legs and arms on the couch, Miku pouted. "God, I need female friends."

Instantly, Mikuo jumped to his feet and began to play more intensely. "Miku, I am your older brother – not your friend. There for, I have no other choice than to be around you."

Following after Mikuo, Kaito jumped to his feet and jumped in front of his opponent. "Plus, nobody invited you here in the first place."

Letting her expression fade, the 'uninvited guest' stood up. "Well then, I'm sorry you both feel that way." With the little pride she had left, she exited the room.

Moments later, Nero walked into the room and stepped on the chord that connected the game system to the TV, causing it to shut off. "Dude!" The two players yelled in disbelief.

"What the hell did you both do to Miku?" The blonde demanded in question.

"We just told her to leave!" Kaito screamed.

After moments of arguing, Nero led his two friends up the stairs into Neru's room, where Miku was curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out. Neru was rubbing her back, trying to give her comfort.

"She's crying…" Mikuo whispered, guiltily.

"Way to state the obvious, smart one." Nero scoffed.

Neru glared at the culprits and mouthed "_I'm going to kill you both._"

Putting on a sympathetic smile, Nero held out his hand to help his poor friend. "Miku, it's o-"

Quickly, Miku whipped his hand away and jumped to her feet, exposing her red face and cheeks that were dripping with tears. "I get it, ok? People don't like me…. Just leave me alone." And before anybody could do anything to stop her, Miku ran out of the house.

Neru stood up off the bed and walked over to Kaito. She thumped his head.

"Ow!"

"I blame you for this." She explained angrily.

* * *

**Oh, the drama!**


	4. Images

_**Goodbye **__**Gloating**_

_**Irritating**_

_**Images**_

* * *

"_We're at the beach~! We're at the beach~!" Rin sang with a little bouncy dance._

_Miku chuckled as she parked Mikuo's white sports car outside the hotel. "You, my darling, are just a little bit too excited."_

"_Oh, shut up." Rin groaned and quickly jumped out of the car with to unload their luggage. "We're going swimming right after we sign in; got it?"_

"_Sure, whatever you say." She replied as she put on her sunglasses. After a couple moments of relaxation she got out of the car only to see Rin sitting on the suit cases._

_Rin pouted. "The bags are heavy." She explained. "I need help."_

x-x-x-x

_A blinding flash from Miku's camera surrounded Rin the second she exited the bathroom._

"_Miku, what the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. _

_Miku shrugged. "I dunno."_

"… _Anyway, how do I look?" Rin asked with a sigh._

"_Hmm, sexy?"_

_Rin sighed once more then walked out of the room._

x-x-x-x

_The slurping of Rin's smoothie just barely covered the sound of Miku's camera-clicking._

"_Miku," she began, "would you stop taking pictures of me?"_

"_Darling don't be so generous. Who ever said I was taking pictures of you?"_

"_Are you taking pictures of me?"_

"_Maybe~."_

"_Stop."_

x-x-x-x

_Rin walked out of the cool ocean water as her teeth chattered from the cold winds that blew against her skin and up to Miku's beach chair. Miku quickly took a picture of this 'once-in-a-life-time shot'._

"_Come swim with me!" Rin begged._

"_No thanks. I'm perfectly fine sitting here and taking pictures of you enjoying yourself. Besides, you look so cute all drenched in water like that."_

_Quickly Rin snatched the camera from Miku's possession and tossed it into the ocean. "I bet your camera takes cuter pics all drenched in water like that."_

_In outrage Miku pulled Rin's hair towards the ground until she yelped in pain for a good 10 seconds. "I can't believe you did that!" she screeched and ran towards the huge body of water._

_Rin smiled in victory as she rubbed the part of her scalp that was now throbbing in pain._

* * *

**To anyone who still wants to read this story - I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I had a sheet of paper that I had planned all the chapters out perfectly on and, of course, I lost it. But I've just found it recently so I'll try to update every few weeks or something. **


End file.
